The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engine electrical systems and more particularly to a combined ignition-alternator arrangement for small electric start internal combustion engine powered devices.
High voltage ignition systems and low voltage electrical sources in internal combustion engine powered devices are both commonplace and are generally quite independent of one another.
A number of different small engine ignition systems employ a U-shaped or E-shaped stator member supporting one or more ignition coils and positioned closely adjacent the engine flywheel. The flywheel supports a magnetic member which rotates past the stator, inducing the ignition voltages in the coils. A permanent magnet is generally part of the system and may be either on the flywheel or a part of the stator. In those situations where the permanent magnet is a part of the flywheel structure, this permanent magnet has on occasion been utilized to also provide a low voltage battery charging function by positioning a second independent stator structure adjacent the flywheel with a low voltage coil on that second stator structure so that when the permanent magnet rotates past this independent stator structure, a low voltage is introduced in the coil for battery charging purposes. With such an arrangement there are two stator structures to be attached to the engine representing a significant expenditure for materials as well as for assembly.